


Start a Family

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever thought about starting a  family with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start a Family

Lydia sat down at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee and watched as Cora ate the rest of the blueberry pancakes they had made that morning. A smile appeared on her face as she watched her, someday still finding it hard to believe that she had finally found the one.

 

Cora looked up and reached out to grab her orange juice when she noticed Lydia’s eyes on her. “Do I have something on my face?” Cora asked.

 

Lydia chuckled softly. “No. I just like looking at my beautiful girlfriend.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes and smiled before going back to her plate. “So, I was thinking about-”

 

“Have you ever thought about starting a family with me?”

 

Cora sat there in shock for a moment. “A-a family?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just something that’s been on my mind lately,” Lydia replied, looking away. “So I was just wondering if you’ve ever thought about it.”

 

“Honestly, I haven’t,” Cora replied. She reached out and took Lydia’s hand giving it a squeeze. “But if it’s something you really want, then maybe we can look into it?”

 

“You mean that?”

 

Cora nodded. “I do.”


End file.
